Love or Charmed?
by WRDL
Summary: Nami didn't want to believe in fortunetelling and love potions. But what if she is inclined to drink a love potion and began to fall for Luffy even more. LuNa Post timeskip. Attempt in love potions. Rating may go up in the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This is my first attempt in writing a story about love potions. I dunno how it works but hopefully, it will be successful in the end. Enjoy reading! :)

* * *

Nami was shopping in the recent island they docked in. Several bags in both hands, nothing can beat the smile in her face. "Bargaining success! Who wouldn't be happy buying things with 90% discount?" The navigator thought humming, looking at her surroundings. There are lots of shops she could buy in with her bag full of money and everytime she went, she is thrilled to buy more clothes for her collection. In her bags are full of skimpy clothes, Crimin brand swimsuits, shirts, tank tops, short shorts, jeans, capris and a list of fashionable garments. The others are her additional equipment to her mapmaking with bottled inks, pens, papers and necessities.

Nami was about o go back to the Thousand Sunny when she caught sight of the dark side of the alley where the signboard at the top says, "Bewitched Fortuneteller." "Huh, what a weird name for fortunetelling. Quite obvious too, who would fell for that?" Nami said as she was about to walk when she saw a purple glow inside the dark velvet curtains that served as a door to the place. Couldn't get off the curiosity within her, she proceeded to the said place and peered inside.

Just like any usual fortuneteller's place, there's a table clothed in purple blanket with a crystal ball on top and cabinets consisting of books, glassed jars with creatures inside, herbs, glasses, and many things that only fortunetellers used. The only odd looking is the crystal ball that kept glowing with purplish color.

Nami looked closer at the ball with interest, the sphere slowly creating images. A pirate ship is in view that she recognized as Thousand Sunny and she saw the crew smiling lovingly at her. 'Everyone seemed happy, ' Nami thought in her mind as she began to smile back. But there's something missing in the crew. Another image was shown and she saw a lion figurehead with a lone figure sitting on it, watching the blue ocean as a breeze blew his raven hair. He turned to her and smiled warmingly with a hand stretching out to her. Adoration was etched on her face while she continued looking at the vision the glowing sphere emitted. The smile that she always treasured everytime he gave it to her that could make her worries go away. There's no one as loving as her captain she loved so dearly. "Luffy." She mouthed out, caressing the ball with the image of the cheery laughing captain.

Nami knew from the start that she had fallen for the captain since she became officially part of the crew. She never noticed her feelings for the captain but it slowly grew the longer they went on his journey to find One Piece. She did everything she could to ignore the feelings, thinking like "he's an idiot," "he never look at girls," "he only likes MEAT in his whole life asides adventure," and lastly "he would never feel the same way I did for him." Despite her love debate with herself, she refused to get hurt from a silly thing called "Love." 'Because we are pirates for goodness sake! Romance in love is something that pirates aren't interested in, unless its lust.' She reasoned and fully-composed, hiding away her feelings for her captain. "If he doesn't want to, I won't force him. I'll respect his wishes and stay with him for our dreams and sake." Up to now, she kept her resolve and sighed when she saw Luffy doing stupid things in the vision.

Little did she know, someone is watching nearby with invisible presence and a smile etched to the face. A strong gust of wind appeared inside unexpectedly and Nami was forced to stand still with her hands on the table. When the gust is gone, Nami looked around and was shock to see that the furnitures are not affected by the blow. She looked a back at the crystal ball and surprised to see a bottle with a heart diamond cap with a pink liquid within. She hold the bottle with wary and saw a note behind it. She read the paper and an inscription was written: _"Drink the bottle and see the magic by tomorrow when the clock struck twelve at night. Be aware, for it may change your whole life."_

"Change my whole life? Is this some kind of joke?" Nami baffled and she observed the bottle in her hands. Why would she believe in such thing? Usually, things like this are mostly made for pranks, seeing that she's alone in the place. But there's no one charging her for barging in or paid for 'help' in fortunetelling, even if she never intended to get help or anything. The glassy bottle in her hands looks beautiful, especially the expensive stone that serve as a cap. Not to bad in the looks of it, she decided to take it for she didn't need to pay for it. She went outside the dark place and the figure appeared, eyes shining in delight. "We'll see the outcome tomorrow night. I hope you can survive. Fufufufu..."

Nami went on with her routine in her life as a pirate. Tanning, reading, scolding, drawing maps and tending her orange orchard. She also played cards with the crew and eating together with glees and stealing food, courtesy of the captain's habit. All in all, she had another long day and they won't be sailing in a week for a mini vacation and restocking supplies.

Tucking herself in bed, she glanced at the pink bottle she took in the unknown place. She grabbed it and eyeing the liquid that glows prettily in the moonlit room. She was reluctant to drink it, thinking it was a poison but her curiosity creeps her out again. What harm can it do when you only need to drink it? Sure it looks beautiful but what if it taste bad? She cringed herself in disgust and her eyes betrayed her mind when she's attracted to the supposed drink. _"Be aware, for it may change your whole life."_ The words kept repeating in her mind, the liquid inviting her. A thought of a grinning straw hat wearing man popped in her mind and she frowned slightly. She couldn't care less now that she began to drank the liquid slowly till the last drop. The liquid has the same taste of water with a mild sweetness and warmth flowed through her throat. Nothing happened at first except the warm tingling sensation in her stomach but she shrugged it off. "I guess it was nothing afterall."

The navigator fell into her deep slumber when suddenly a pink mist clouded over her body, a light glow can be seen in her skin and she mumbled, "...Luffy."

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry not to include the others yet because it was more on Nami's POV. Tell me your thoughts and guesses about the first chapter. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I would like to thank the first six people who left wonderful reviews in the first chapter. I'm very glad that there are people who appreciate my fanfic, it helps me motivate to write more. Here's the next chapter as you wished and enjoy reading!

* * *

The orange haired navigator woke up in her bed sloppily, feeling a headache that annoys her to no end. "Stupid headache, I didn't get drunk last night from that suspicious bottle ain't it?" Nami thought while rubbing the sudden pain in her temple. "I need to drink water." She got up from her bed without caring to brush her hair. The need to drink water is her first priority to do in the morning. Walking to the kitchen, outside the lawn deck she glimpsed at the person in the figurehead, sitting in his favorite seat.

The raven haired young man turned to looked at her as he immediately felt a presence in the deck. "Morning Nami!" He greeted with his stupid grin that everyone knew. She felt heat rushed to her cheeks at the greeting and she smiled back at him. "Morning Luffy, what brings you here so early?" Nami stated with a hand on her hip.

Mostly, their captain always slept long and would wake up in a random time. He was used to wake up at noon but this is the first time that he woke up in the break of dawn. "Nothing, just wanted to sit here and relax." Luffy replied with a thoughtful face, looking back at the ocean waves. "I also want to think and stuff."

"Wow, you were thinking? Never thought that words will come out of your mouth," Nami teased and Luffy pouted and furrowed his brows at her. "Hey! I always think too! I think about everything!" He said, displeased at the insult given by his navigator.

"Right~ so what are these things that you think of?" Nami was leaning her elbows with her back on the railing behind the figurehead. While talking with her captain, she walked her way to the lion where she could see and hear him clearly. She was still in her green long pajama shirt that ends in her mid thighs and a black short comfy shorts. Her orange locks are messy but it made her even look attractive in any hairstyle with her long orange curly hair.

Nami can't stop fighting the rise of heat she felt in her cheeks and she could guess that her face had a shade of pink hue. It only increases when he was pouting cutely like a puppy. Luffy was obviously faking to be mad at her but she can't resist the adorable display of her captain being "mad." He never had been mad at her since two years ago when he heard the message in the tone dial. Aside from their daily arguments and nonsense fights, he never was angry at her at all.

To Luffy, he may be used to her constant insults but it somehow offended him a little. Is she that stupid that he can't think? He was going to show her that he can do "thinking" stuff. "I think about meat. Lots of delicious meat in the world! Beef, steak, pork, and the best sea king meat!" Luffy drooled at his imagination where he was on top of thousands of meat, eating greedily and happily while munching the meat in hands. Nami sweatdropped, "Sure, that is the thing that you thought most of all things. I'm not surprised that you know the kinds."

"Shishishi, not just that. I think of my dreams when I was sleeping. They were funny, everyone turned into animals and dancing weirdly." Luffy imagined his dream and laughed again. "Oh, then what animals are we?" Nami asked, interested to his weird dream.

"Why don't you sit with me so I can talk to you easily?" Luffy offered and without further ado, stretched his arms around her waist and brought her on top of the lion without her permission. Nami yelled at him after he scared her for the "Luffy" ride. "I should have climbed you moron. You don't have to do that!" She sat next to him and she was doing the exact expression he did earlier. Pouting with frowned brows. She sat close to him on his left for she was too scared to accidentally fall in the sea. "Its faster that way and besides its fun!" Luffy exclaimed and noticing the fear of his navigator. "Don't worry, I will catch you so you won't fall," Luffy told her and Nami had the same expression but with a blush on her face. "Fine, tell me now what animals are we." She said, anger dissipated in an instant and he began to explain.

"Zoro became a tiger and he keeps glaring like he wanted to beat everyone. Usopp became a chameleon and he can change colors! His long nose is funny to look at." Luffy explained, describing the looks of his nakama with cheerfulness. "Sanji became a bull and his eyebrows are as curly as his horns!" Luffy began to laugh and Nami did the same. Imagine Sanji kicking the bastards and flirting with girls as a bull is just silly. "Chopper is a reindeer yet he became a racoon! Robin turned into a bird and I dunno what its called..." He scratched his head and tried to think of a name. Seeing his red face, Nami giggled at his effort. "What does it look like?" She asked.

"She has a black wings and a pointed beak with black tip." He described and he still had the same red face. "Its a falcon." Nami said and Luffy looked at her with an awe, his mouth shaped an "o." "Bullcorn huh? That sounds yummy." Luffy hit his fist in his palm and Nami facepalmed. "Its FALCON, not BULLCORN. Are you even listening?" Nami chopped his head not so hard with an angry face she used when making "sense" in their actions.

"Ooh! So its a falcon, now I get it." He repeated the same action earlier and he smiled at her. "You're so smart Nami!" The orangehead blushed at his compliment and she turned her head in embarrassment. "Of course! I am the navigator that shows the right way to an idiot captain." She closed her eyes and fought hard to erase the blush spreaded in her face. "Go on, you haven't mentioned what Franky, Brook and I look like."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Franky is a huge rhino with a huge horn! He looks very cool with robot arms. Brook looks the same but with a very long neck! I think it was a skeleton of giraffe." Luffy said with a pause and blank eyes staring at her. Nami stared at him and began to feel uncomfortable in his strong gaze. "What? You haven't said anything about me being an animal."

Luffy was out in a daze and he grinned. "You are a cat. You look cute with cat ears and a long tail." Nami no longer knew how intense her red blush adorned her face that even Luffy's red cardigan will be put to shame at its reddishness and how hot she felt when he said that. 'Does he even know what he was saying? Did he really mean that?' Nami was confused and her heartbeat increases by looking at him.

Luffy did say words that people never thought he would say. He's an idiot and at the same time, a full mystery. He knows what to speak in the situation and his words held a meaningful message. But him saying that she is cute? Her heart couldn't take it and she secretly wished to become a cat, hence the name of the Cat Burglar Nami. Her mind couldn't comprehend on how she will react but with a calm face, the composed figure of Nami appeared again.

"T-Thank you. T-That's n-nice of y-you to s-say..." Her voice betrayed her action. She wanted to slap herself for stuttering to the young man who looked confused at her. 'Not in front of the dumb person I had fallen for!' Nami mentally said and her heart beats faster even more.

"Nami are you okay? You look sick again. Your face is red." Luffy said with concern and he placed a hand in her forehead to check the temperature. Nami shrugged it off and laughed awkwardly, "No, it was nothing! I'm perfectly fine!" She began to stand made her leave in the lion's head. "I needed some water. See ya later!"

"Okay!" He shouted back and faced the ocean waves again.

Nami went her way to the kitchen, the heat still present in her cheeks and heart beats faster. "What is going on? I never felt this beating so fast before." She placed her right hand on her chest, the pulsing sound of blood in the center gets louder. She also noticed that her headache dissapeared when she talked to Luffy and she began to think of him more than she did last time. Her breathing labored, inhaling and exhaling until the heartbeat became normal. She sighed in relief as she muttered, "Water. I really need water."

* * *

 **A/N** : The chapter consist of Luffy and Nami's conversation only. This is my first time in making a conversation and I hope I exceeded the readers expectations. In advance, my apologies for making them OOC and mistakes in creating a dialogue. Thank you for reading!

* * *

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **straw honey:** Mostly, love potions are used for the people who wanted their beloved to love them back by making them to drink the potion. What I made the love potion in the story was quite the opposite XD. Good to know you like it. :)

 **GirugameshPanda and dmr14wizkid:** Thank you! And its updated like you requested. Have a pleasant day!

 **Darkano95:** Hahaha, I dunno how but I just go with the flow in writing and drawing XD. Yup, I have more plans in the story and an itsy-bitsy action there. Hope you look forward to it!

 **RosesAndRavens:** Yeah, me too. *laughs so hard and cried later* The feels are hitting me...

 **Ashlielle:** Yay! *eats the cookie and jumped like a freakin' little kiddo* Dank por da kooki. 'Thanks for the cookie!'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : I didn't expect that the readers are satisfied with the conversation and I would like to thank everyone who read, fave, followed, and reviewed this fanfic. Without further ado, enjoy reading!

* * *

After Nami had drank her water, Sanji was already in the kitchen making breakfast and his eyes turned into hearts seeing the orange haired navigator. "Nami-swan~! You're so beautiful in the morning! Your messy bed hair make it so lovely~!" He swooned in the counter.

Nami smiled awkwardly at him. "Thanks Sanji-kun, is the breakfast ready?" She had forgotten to fix her hair so she took note to herself to go back to the women's quarters later. "It will be done soon in a flash my dear!" Like he promised, he fried the eggs, bacon, and meat in a rush while mixing the soup in a large casserole one at a time. You could see the blonde cook as a blur, fired up in cooking faster to please the ladies.

Nami left the kitchen to go to their quarters and was met by the sight of Robin who finished taking a bath."Good morning Nami, you woke up early today." The archeologist greeted, brushing her almost dry raven hair. "Good morning Robin," Nami greeted back and she got her own hairbrush to do the same. "I have to do some errand earlier that I forgot to fix myself first."

"Does that include your conversation with Luffy?" Nami almost fell down from her stool beside Robin if she didn't stilled herself in the table. She almost forgot that she had a friend with an excellent keen observation. Robin chuckled softly, looking to her nakama with calm eyes. "I saw you going outside looking troubled so I decided to check you out until went to Luffy's favorite seat." She answered as if she had read Nami's question in mind. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your little affair with Captain-san."

Robin had already known that Nami loved their captain long ago. There were times that when they are chatting together, she brought out the topic of love and the navigator refused to say anything. Interrogations are placed upon the orange haired woman until she told the truth. She began to serve as a listener and guide to Nami when it comes to love and personal problems.

"Its not like you think!" Nami sputtered blushing while waving her arms in the air. As much as she wanted to tell her how happy she was to have a moment alone with him, she's still too embarrassed to tell anyone, especially with the woman who loves to tease her."We just talked and all but nothing happens like 'that'..." The orangehead frowned after. Robin seems to understand that her best friend is sad, she rubbed the latter's back with a comforting hand. "You know, I'm just joking but you can just tell him your feelings to him."

Nami shook her head in disapproval. "No, I can't Robin. I will just hinder him from his dreams. Our dreams." Robin frowned after, listening to Nami as she carried on. "Love is something that he will never understand. He all love his nakama, friends and family all over the place, we are all equal to his eyes." Then Nami felt a sharp pain in her chest and her right hand was placed above it, clutching it harder. Her orange bangs hid her eyes and her mouth forming a downside frown. "I wanted him to look at me even if I knew he never will."

Silence engulfed the atmosphere of the room while the navigator sat in the stool, hand still above her bust and Robin decided to break the ice. "That's not true Nami." The said woman looked back at the raven haired woman with a confused look but Robin only smiled softly. "Luffy for now is 19, I'm sure in his stage he's a child at heart and immature but think of it," Robin emphasized, pointing her index finger in a way of reminding a person. "He will grow up as a matured adult someday and he will learn new things that you would not expect that he will do." Nami perked up when Robin said that he will learn "new things." "His perspective in love may have a possibility to change once he fell in love or learn to love someone. I am hoping that you would be the cause for him to feel love." Robin smiled adoringly at her nakama who got her spirits back with a wide grin in her face.

"I suppose you finally understand what I mean isn't it Nami?" Robin ended and she was tackled with a hug by the cheered up Nami. "Thank you Robin! You're the best! You made me realized that I shouldn't give up!" Being another older sister to Nami, she was happy to hear it and hugged her back. "No problem, remember to come to me when you wanted to talk about it." Nami nodded her head with a smile and they could hear the blonde cook shouting. "Breakfast's ready Nami-swan~! Robin-chwan~! The rest of shitheads get in there!" A loud yell could be heard in return. "YAHOOO~! BREAKFAST! FOOOOD~!"

With a final stroke, Nami put down her hairbrush and both ladies went out of the room. In the kitchen, everyone is already present and Sanji refused to serve the food to the whiny captain and he wanted to serve the ladies first. When the women have seated, Sanji instantly placed their plates carefully. "Here are the delicacies made especially with love my sweet Nami-swan, Robin-chwan." He said, acting like a prince charming to all ladies he wanted to express, adding the sparkles in the background and pink atmosphere as if to show a very romantic scene.

"Shitty cook, serve our food already, we're starving to hell," A green haired swordsman grumbled and the atmosphere broke like a glass and the enraged cook faced his rival with shark comedic look. "Huh!? Make yourself a food damn Marimo! You're a vegetable afterall!" Zoro got irritated and shot back at him with pointy teeth. "You wanna start something Curly Brow!?" Crushing their foreheads together, they glared at one another as a spark of electricity emerged. "Bring it on Moss Ball!"

A black cloud went above them and they both looked up. Wrong move. They're both electrocuted by a thunder and went limp on the floor. "I don't want to use my fists to punch you both when I am really in a good mood so I let my Clima Tact do the job." Nami said while drinking her coffee and both said yes. After that, everything went back to "normal", if you refer to the Straw Hats' eating like there's no tomorrow, frequent arguments between the rivals a.k.a. Zoro and Sanji, shielding the food against the rubber monster, Brook joking his skull jokes, goofy Luffy who laughed and begged for more food.

Nami kept watching her captain who sat across her, smiling in a way that she only gave to him. She felt her heartbeat going faster just by seeing him and luckily he looked at her, he also smiled at her. She blushed deeply and looked down at her plate, eating her food in a hurry. She was feeling nervous and she didn't know what cause it. 'Its just hunger, I need to eat.' She repeated to herself.

* * *

 **A/N** : Not much of LuNa for this chapter but I'm telling you that I have more surprises ahead of the story and I planned on posting a chapter every night for this fanfic. Around 1k+ words per chapter. Something tells me that I have to post soon or else I will get writer's block if not expected. Thank you for reading!

 **P.S.** I will draw the cover for the fanfic as soon as I post the fifth chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This chapter took me so long to type and I had a hard time thinking what scenes are going next. I don't know what I can say for this chapter but please do enjoy reading!

* * *

 **11:55 pm**

Running straight to the women's quarters, panting hard and breathing heavily, she paid no attention to the person shouting her name in concern. Slamming the door hard and went to the corner of the room, she sat with her head on her knees and hands clutching her head in fear. Her heart kept beating faster. 'Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!' The beats getting louder and her pupils went wide in shock. The temperature rose higher than the normal, as if she was reaching the heat at the boiling point. Her face is red and she feared so much of what in the world is happening to her. She felt like dying yet she's still alive. The insides are killing her and she screamed at the pain she's now experiencing. Impatient loud banging sounds could be heard from the door outside but she can't move an inch from her spot. Then she began to cringe, almost slamming into the furniture while she moved furiously around the room.

'What is going on!? Why did this happen!?' The young woman thought, trying to restrain herself from moving too much. 'It all started from talking yet it became stronger when he touched me!'

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

The Straw Hat's navigator had insisted and ordered everyone to buy more supplies thanks to their captain who managed to gobble up the whole fridge's stock in just one day. The chef was furious with the news and wasted no time beating up the "food thief." Nami who often scold the idiot captain of theirs didn't do anything (like punching and yelling), instead she patted her captain's head and reminded him to not do it again. It surprised the whole crew except for the archaeologist and the swordsman. They both knew the reason why the orangehead acted like that. The blonde chef wasn't pleased with the display and he raged in jealousy. He wished to kill the lucky captain but he only cried in depression instead.

After the fuss, she divided the groups depending on the items needed by the members. "Okay! So here are the teams!" Nami announced with her hands on hips and looking like a captain herself. She was wearing a pink bikini with a small white heart in each cup near the top part and a denim flounce with circles on each side reaching near her mid thighs. She wore the white gladiator high heels with pearls designed in the laces.

"Robin! Chopper! You will be buying books and medicines needed," Nami called and Robin giggled while Chopper waved his hooves. "Leave it to us!"

"Usopp! Franky! Brook! Get the materials for the ship and other necessities," Usopp groaned saying about exploring the island, Franky posed a thumbs up and Brook laughed. "Aw! We'll finish them in no time Nee-chan!"

"Sanji-kun! Buy the food you have in your list so we don't get ourselves hungry!" Sanji swooned and twirled. "Hai~! Nami-swan~!"

"Zoro! You'll be guarding the ship!" Nami ordered and the said swordsman stopped in his tracks who is slowly walking away in the group. "We don't want to go looking for you if you get lost!"

"I'M NOT LOST YOU WITCH!" Zoro shouted and Sanji kicked him but he stopped him with the sheathed sword. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL NAMI-SWAN A WITCH, STUPID MARIMO!" The fight began between the two and Nami twitched. She punched both men in their heads. "Do your job idiots!"

Zoro cursed and went to the mast in the lawn deck, "guarding" the ship as he napped. Nami sighed and she called the last person. "Luffy! Don't go anywhere without my-"

"Uh Nami, he already dissappeared." Usopp pointed in the direction where the Straw Hat captain went. Nami grabbed the bridge of her nose, not letting herself burst out in anger when he didn't listen to her in the first place. It annoyed her too much that she wanted to strangle his neck for being childish. Or did she want to be with him? She blushed at the thought and shook her head. "Okay! That's all guys! I will be giving you a share of each Belis." She gave her crew a bag of money and they scattered in town to do their assigned tasks.

Alone in the path, she looked around for the sign of a straw hat. Nami didn't have anything else to do since she had finished her shopping yesterday. She decided to take a stroll around the island to make another map. Taking her bag, she walked in the forest in the nortnern part of the town while taking details of the place and to look for Luffy.

Within the forest, Nami called out the 19-year old boy. "Luffy! Where are you!" She knew that he would be out here exploring and searching for adventure. He always love to explore the whole place in every island they docked in. So she didn't worry that much since he will be fine in his own. But today, she had a strange feeling in her stomach that have the urge to look for him or in short, be with him. Nami wanted to be with Luffy and she kept calling his name. "Luffy!"

Walking further, Nami shouted his name again and this time longer. She called him out a few times and she started to feel tired. Near the center of the forest, she sat on the large old stump and took out the packed lunch made by herself. Its not as delicious as Sanji's, but she can make decent food, enough for her to eat. The reason is she wanted to share and eat the lunch with Luffy. Sadly, he is absent and she sighed to herself looking at the sandwich and to the other five sandwiches. She shouted again, "I have sandwiches here! If you don't come here yet, there's nothing left for you!"

Hearing nothing in reply, she drooped and ate her sandwich alone. Well, not anymore. There came a guy rolling and screaming his heart out. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-!" Nami jumped in fright and stood up from the left side when the rolling ball was going to hit her. The ball stopped by the stomped and he landed on his face planted in the roots. Mumbling an ouch, he lifted his head and groaned. "LUFFY!? What happened?" Nami asked and crouched next to him and he slowly sat in indian style, dusting his straw hat and wore it.

"I saw this awesome rare beetle and I went near to catch it. I got tripped by the large root and I fell down rolling," Luffy grinned but he frowned after. "Now I have to look for it again." Nami felt sorry for him but she had an idea to cheer him up. "Let's just eat. Lucky for you, I have sandwiches here." His smile widened with his tongue out like a hungry puppy. "Really!? Thanks Nami!"

Before he ate, Nami pinched his cheek and stretching it hard. "Don't leave without my permission okay!?" She scolded and he nodded in agreement. "I-I will! I will!" She snapped it back and he rubbed his cheek in pain but later it was forgotten when she handed him the food. Watching him eat the sandwiches she made, it makes her happier than ever. It seems thay he liked it atleast, not even complaining about the food's taste. Her heart beats faster and she blushed at him while he's enjoying his food. She recently have this feeling before but she felt good since she's with him. She was satisfied that she had another moment with him and ate her own sandwich. They were both sitting on the stump eating sandwiches.

After eating, Luffy rubbed his stomach and laughed in content. "That was good Nami! Did you made them?" Nami choked in her water bottled and looked at him with wide eyes. "How did you know it was me?" Luffy explained while he lied on the grass, still looking at her. "I could recognize Sanji's cooking but the taste is new to me." He smiled widely, "Its not as good as Sanji's but its still delicious!"

Nami no longer knew how red her face was with his compliment. There he go again, didn't he know how it affected her? First he called her cute and then he said her food's delicious? No wonder why she loved her captain so much. Smiling softly, she stood up and he looked at her with his blank eyes. "Why don't we go look for the beetle? You wanted to catch it right?"

Grinning, Luffy stood up as well and pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah!" Then they began their search for the rare beetle. Luffy climbed up the trees to look far and wide and Nami looked below the plants and bushes in case the bug is hiding. They looked deeper in the wide forest and they haven't found a single beetle. "Where the heck is this bug? You said that it looked like a strawberry but I don't see any red-dotted-looking bug in here." Nami said, spreading the bush wide and nothing can be seen. Luffy climbed down from the tree and walked next to Nami. "That's weird, I'm certain that it was in this place." Luffy thought, holding his chin as if he was Sherlock Holmes solving a case. "Maybe it left? I don't think it would stay here that long. Beetles fly around to search food." Nami stated and she wiped a sweat from her forehead. "Let's go look that way," she pointed and she tripped from a rock.

Nami almost fell but Luffy caught her in front with his arms on her back and she landed on his chest. Heat rose to her face, her stomach having butterflies and her heart beats faster. Inhaling the scent of him, her system went crazy and it increased higher and louder. His touch is so warm that she didn't want to let go yet. She didn't even hear his distinct statement of "Are you okay Nami?" and she was clouded with the thought of being near him. She wanted to be closer to him, just a little bit more. Then suddenly she felt dizzy and darkness engulfed her sight. She collapsed on him and he voiced his concern. "NAMI!"

Luffy didn't know what happened but he noticed that his navigator looked red and she feel hot against him. All he knew that she got sick again and this worried him. It happened again and he don't want to lose her again. "Don't worry Nami! I'll save you! Chopper can help you! Just hang in there!" He carried her with his arm below her legs and the other from her back and sprinted faster as he could to go back to Sunny. 'Please! Don't die on me!'

It was evening and it took him hours to get out of the large wide forest. Panting and sweating hard, he never let go of the woman who was unconcious on his arms. Seeing the ship in view he smiled widely in relief and he hugged Nami tightly with his left arm. He stretched out his right arm in the railing and swung his way in the lawn deck. "CHOPPER! HELP NAMI! SHE' SICK!"

His crewmates are all back in the ship and hearing the news shocked them. Chopper immediately reacted as he ran to him and ordered him. "Bring her to the infirmary!" He proceeded inside, carefully laying Nami in the bed and the little doctor took his stethoscope and the things he needed for checking the patient. "Luffy, tell me what happened before she got sick."

"We were searching in the forest for the beetle then suddenly she tripped and I caught her then she collapsed," Luffy explained. "She looked so red, she's hot and she's sweating alot!" He continued with a frown. "I didn't know why but I was panicking and carried her all the way back to Sunny." Chopper nodded in understanding. "I will make her better, I promise that I will cure her sickness." Luffy nodded back with determination. "I'm counting on you, Chopper."

Luffy went outside the infirmary saw all his nakama casting worried glances at one another. Sanji being worried for the woman's health stepped forward with a stern look. "Explain everything, Luffy. EVERYTHING." The raven haired man told them everything and everyone except Sanji understood him. The blonde cook blamed Luffy for being the one who caused her illness but Zoro stopped him from going further. Waiting for the announcement, everyone is worried that one of their nakama is sick. They were supposed to have dinner but they don't have the will to eat. Even Luffy, who is active when it comes to food was sitting on the lion's head, feeling guilty for making Nami sick. He thought about what Sanji said, _"Its your fault! You didn't take good care of Nami-san!"_ His hat shadowed his eyes, sadness etched in his mouth as he found peace in watching the waves. He thought of her smile, laugh and even her greediness for money. 'Nami,' Luffy thought and he closed his eyes while drowning in the thoughts of the orange haired navigator.

Finally, Chopper went outside to tell the news of Nami's sickness. "What happened to Nami? Is she going to be okay?" Usopp started but Chopper had wide shocked eyes. "Nami is..." Everyone except Luffy anticipated for his answer and he swallowed a gulp. "Nami is... Not sick."

"Eh?" They all had the same confused faces and Chopper continued. "She looked sick earlier though! I was surprised that her breathing became normal in a few minutes! Same with her heartbeat and body temperature. She's back to normal already..." They all breathed a sigh of relief they held in earlier. "Atleast she's okay now." Robin said and everyone thought the same. "Well, Nami's suuuper strong! She can handle it little doctor." Franky followed and Chopper danced. "Its not like I'm happy that you're calling me a doctor you idiots~!"

"Now that Nami-san's fine, let's go back to dinner now," Sanji mused and they all went to the kitchen. "Luffy! Its time to eat!" The cook called and Luffy looked behind him and smiled a little. "Yeah, I will come later." He stayed on the Lion's head to relax himself and a weird feeling came to him. Its the first time he felt like that and he began to call it a "Mystery Feeling". Still anxious, he couldn't stop thinking about Nami and it frustrated her that he couldn't help her.

 **11:45 pm**

Nami woke up slowly and she sat up in the bed, looking in her surroundings. She realized that she was in the infirmary. 'What am I doing here?' She thought to herself and saw the little reindeer sitting and writing in the desk. "Chopper?" The reindeer perked up and looked at his patient and walked to her. "Nami! You're awake! I'm glad you're okay!"

She smiled at Chopper for his cuteness. "How are you feeling? Is there pain? Nauseous? Discomfort?" He asked. "I'm perfectly fine Chopper," Nami answered and asked him a question. "What happened? Why am I here?" Chopper rose his brows, "You don't remember? Luffy said that you collapsed and feel sick. He carried you here to Sunny so I could help you." Nami's eyes widened in the fact that Chopper's telling her. "Sanji said it was Luffy's fault that you're sick but everything's okay now."

Nami lifted herself off the bed and Chopper tried to stop her. "I'm okay Chopper. I needed some fresh air."

 **11:50 pm**

She went out the infirmary and to the lawn deck to look for a certain person. When she saw him, she immediately went to the figurehead. "Luffy." The said person is shocked from the way he jumped the moment she called her. He didn't expect her to talk to him now especially in her condition but he looked behind him and he saw. No red face, no sweat and she looked like the normal Nami he knew. "Nami?"

"You don't have to worry now," Nami smiled at him and his eyes widened. "Its not your fault that I got sick. Its my fault that I'm not careful sometimes so you don't have to blame yourself." Luffy didn't answered instead he became quiet. "I'll be fine. See? I don't look sick anymore." Still no answer and she sighed. "Luffy, I want you to know that there may be times where I feel weak and useless. You don't have to be so worried when I feel like that." Looking down in the floor, she didn't notice him standing up. "I don't want to be a burden to you and I wanted to show you that I can handle my-" Nami didn't finished her sentence when Luffy cut her off with a tight hug. She could only gaped at his action, never in her dreams she expected to get hugged like that. Only she does the hugging.

"You are not a burden to me Nami! NEVER!" Luffy said and Nami could feel small tears forming in her eyes. "You are not useless either, not weak! You are a strong person!" He continued and she struggled not to let her tears out. She could feel it again. The beating, heating and tingling inside her. She thought it was normal but... It became stronger. It was almost suffocating, not from the embrace but the feeling inside. It was too much for her to take. He hugged her tighter, "Don't say that again okay?" Luffy wanted to say something but he slowly let go of her.

What he saw shocked him once again. She was flushed, sweating and he could feel the warmth radiating from her. Breathing hard, her face scrunched in pain, he knew this is not good. "Nami, you're sick again." Luffy tried to reach out for her but she only stepped back from him. Nami smiled softly at him. "Its n-nothing Luffy! I'm fine!" She shrugged it off but he took her hand. "But you need to go to Chopper! He can help you!"

Nami doesn't want him to feel responsible for her condition. She doesn't want him to feel bad so she let go of his held and ran through the women's quarter. "Nami!" Luffy called out as he followed her.

* * *

 **Present**

 **11:59 pm**

Nami screamed in pain so loud that the whole ship can hear her. Luffy was knocking hard in the door and begging for her to open it. Chopper was also calling to her, crying that he have to help her before it worsen. Everyone is calling her name outside but she didn't paid her attention to them. She felt like she was about to explode and the pink mist surrounded her and her eyes widened when she laid on the glassy bottle in the underside table. 'The bottle,' she thought. 'It's the potion!' The mist engulfed her and she closed her eyes, embracing her own suffering. "I'm sorry everyone, Luffy..."

One... Two... Three...

 **12:00 am**

The clock struck midnight and Robin managed to unlock the doorknob with a hairclip since Nami had the keys. Luffy entered first followed by Chopper and Robin. They saw Nami lying with her front facing them "Nami! What's wrong? Are you okay!?" Luffy asked, his hand on her shoulder and this is the third time he got shock in one day. Not only him, all his friends gape at what they saw.

Nami blinked opening her eyes and looked at Luffy. "Luffy? What are you doing here?"

Luffy stuttered, "N-Nami... You're..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry to cut it here guys XD. Its so long (for me I guess) that Luffy have to mention it in the next chapter. If you find the chapter rushed, I want to apologize in advance. Also, feel free to guess what Luffy is trying to say to Nami. I would love to hear your suggestions and thoughts for the fanfic. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm very sorry for the long wait since I got this stupid writer's block and I was busy playing One Piece Treasure Cruise and reading LuNa fanfics XD. I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME IN THE CLIFFHANGER I LEFT. I'm such an evil to write that way but now I'm totally back! Please, do enjoy reading!

* * *

"You..."

The orange haired young woman still looks the same but her chocolate brown orbs are brighter and glowed like a sun. Her hair compliments her eyes, more lustrous and a lighter orange color. Pinkish white skin makes her body look healthier and her face adorned a small blush in both cheeks. What caught their most attention are her ears. Its not there... Until the pointy ears opened up. Usopp, Chopper and Brook screamed while the others continued to gape. "Oh my," Robin muttered with a hand covering her mouth in amusement. Something long came up from behind Nami, as if it moves on its own. Back and forth, back and forth it moves.

"YOU'RE A CAT!?" Luffy shouted with his eyes bulging out of his sockets. Nami had lifted herself and sat upright, tilting her head to the side. Her crew kept watching her like she grew a second head. Seeing that she haven't noticed her changes, Robin sprouted her hands to carry a mirror and showed it to her.

Nami blinked a few times at her reflection and a realization hit her hard. "WHAAAAAAAT!?" Grasping the mirror, her eyes bulged out in shock looking at herself with new ears. "I BECAME A CAT!" She shouted. "YOU'RE SLOW!" The crew slapped the air except Robin who was calm and Sanji who couldn't stop ogling at her. "Nami-swan is so cute when she has cat ears and a tail~!"

Nami can't believe it. Its like she wished to become a cat earlier and her prayer had been answered. But it was odd, why would she become a cat? Reminiscing the note from the potion, the color from her face drained. _"Be aware for it may change your whole life."_ Now that she became a cat that means...

"KYAAAAAA!" Nami screamed while crying waterfalls from her eyes and grabbing her head with a defeated look. Luffy went closer to her trying to help her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt!? I'm gonna kick their ass whoever did this to you!" He readied his fighting stance, looking around for enemies but Chopper beat him to it. "Nami! What happened? Did someone hurt you? I'll treat you right away!"

"Chopper, how will you treat Nami if you don't know the cause?" Robin speculated and the reindeer's eyes widened. He began to calm the crying Nami in despair and asked her questions.

Usopp freaked out and cautiously looked around. "THEY'RE HERE!? W-Where are they? I-I'm not afraid of you, come out right this instant!" Zoro bonked the sniper on his head with the hilt of his sword. "IDIOT! If the enemies are here, we should have sensed it right away!"

"Oh," Usopp sighed in relief. Franky lifted his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes if he had seen it wrong. "Wow, you became a suuper~ feline Nami! You look cooler than before!" He commented and Brook laughed along. "This is a catastrophe! Did you hear it? CAT-astrophe! Cat joke! Yohohohoho!" The skeleton had been kicked a roundhouse by the furious feline. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Nami then sat on the floor with the purple aura of depression above her. 'Is this permanent? What will happen to me?' She asked to herself thinking that later she will become a real cat meowing and eating fishes. 'I hope NOT!' A sound of grumbling was heard in silence. She clutched at her stomach and turned away in embarassment with her cat ears down and her tail fell down flat. The crew observed her in amazement and they found out that her action made her adorably cute with their blushes evident. Sanji have hearts in his eyes and blood slowly ran down in his nose. Only the certain person didn't seem to be affected and another rumbling sound appeared. Nami then glared at everyone, "That wasn't me!" Even her glaring eyes looked alluring and she began to shiver when an foreign feeling went through her spine. Literally, because someone is holding her new part of the body.

"Ooh~! It is real! And its soft too!" Luffy exclaimed while holding the upper part of the tail which causes Nami to shudder. Its not like it hurts her or anything but it feels good for her tail being touched, which is emberrasing to tell. Before he went further, she grabbed her tail and yelled at him. "Don't touch it all of a sudden!" Even the thought of touching her "own" tail is weird for her.

"You rubber bastard! You're not permitted to touch Nami-swan's delicate furry tail!" Sanji enraged and Luffy whined. "But its so cool~! I wanna hold it again!" Her tail twitched and stood itself for a moment.

"Shut it! This is not a toy!" Nami made an angry face and blushed after he said that he want to hold her tail but she shook it off and stood. "More importantly, this is a serious problem! How can I get back to normal? I can't work around like-"

"GRUUUUUU~" A grumbling sound was heard and she held her stomach, bangs hiding half of her flushed face and her tail drooping. "You're starving, you need to eat first before we discuss about your problem," Robin advised and Nami only nodded in reply. It was true since she only ate a sandwich for lunch and she missed dinner when she was unconcious.

"GRUUUUUUU~"

They all looked at Nami with incredulous stares and she hissed at them. "IT'S NOT ME!" Then they all looked to the person who could possibly made that sound every time.

"Man! I'm also hungry!" Luffy rubbed his stomach and ran to the kitchen. "Let's go eat!"

Nami throughout the dinner is not amused by the fact that the whole crew are watching her eat. Luffy ate huge plates of meal like always and seeing her eat makes it more interesting than searching the hidden treasure. "Cut it out guys, I'm trying to eat here." Nami said while eating a small piece of steak in a fork, looking at her crewmates. "Its not like you see a half-cat and half-human eating dinner with manners all the time," Zoro smirked, teasing the navigator for fun. "ITS NOT! I'M STILL THE SAME!" Nami bellowed and seeing her new form, she looks like a cat who hissed at the dog. Nami-cat entertained them and they all laughed at her reaction.

"I agree with Zoro, it is a rare opportunity to watch this. We might as well enjoy it to the fullest," Robin added with a smile and it made Nami puffed her cheeks in irritation. "Watching her ears twitch and tail wagging, such a lovely sight~!" Sanji complimented with hands on his cheeks, resting his elbows on the counter and his butt wiggling in a fangirling manner. Usopp crossed his arms and held his head high in the ceiling. "Isn't that funny? Nami's epithet is "Cat Burglar Nami". Maybe Nami is a cat all along who was hiding her true form!" Chopper's eyes sparkled at the sniper's remarks despite Nami's case, he can't stop feeling amazed by Usopp's tales. "Really? Tell me Usopp!" The long nosed man told his tale, "There was once a lost orange kitten in the forest who lost its way..."

"Stop lying Usopp! Or else I'm going to charge you 30,000 belis every lie!" Nami threatened and both boys stopped, not wanting the greedy navigator get her hands on their money. Everyone in the crew joked and teased the cat navigator who kept charging them even if she turned into a cat. It was still the similar normal routine and behind it, Nami smiled that not even the crew mind that she changed and they cared for her enough to solve her problems whom she kept to herself. It shows how much they care for each other like a real family, no, they ARE a family. Later she saddened at the word. No one noticed since everyone were engrossed talking to one another.

Like a family, they can be either have a father, mother and sibling relationship. If she were to have a family relationship, she would be like the only daughter in the family and older than the three youngest crewmates. Luffy may be the second to the youngest in par with Usopp. Then if she started to engage with him in a more serious relationship, people will think that its incest. She doesn't like the word that much since they are not really siblings but why would they think of it? It sickens her that they misunderstood her love for her captain to incest. But what if he thought of her as a sister? No more than that, not even as a friend but a sister? She don't want that. She wanted HIM, as a woman and not a sister. She will be damn make him realize that they are not siblings and force him to love her only and not other women.

Nami widened her eyes and shook her train of thoughts. 'Where the heck did I get those ideas from?' She held her head as if checking she was sick. 'That was weird. Never in my life to think like those before.' Force is a strong word and she will never do that against Luffy's will. She promised herself not to get in his way for getting him to love her back. 'Not until he became a pirate king,' she continued in her mind and someone waved at her face.

"Hello~! Are you back in the ship Nami?" Nami almost jumped herself in the seat seeing Luffy close up to her face while he was sitting like a monkey in the table. "Ah! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Nami shouted with her face in a spread of blush. She didn't know how many times she blushed for today. 'Why did he have to sneak up to me like that!? And he's too close!' She didn't notice that they are the only people left in the kitchen. Sanji had already picked up the dishes and washed it done. Did she space out that long?

"Didn't you hear me? I said that we should go to Chopper in his infirmary to check your body or something," He explained and smiled after. "He said he was waiting for you there and Robin too, so we should go!" Luffy held her hand and dragged her out of the kitchen before she could say anything. She was flushed at the contact yet she felt happy when he did. Warmth could be felt in her whole body and her tail began to sway in happiness while walking hand in hand with her captain.

When they reached the infirmary, Chopper checked her for symptoms and causes with Robin's investigation. After she explained the potion she drank and without telling anything about her reasons for flushing too much, Robin thought for awhile with her hand holding her chin. "We should go back to the Bewitched Fortuneteller's place and inquire the person in charge for further inspections. She or he may have the solution to turn you back to normal."

They all nodded and Luffy brought his fists together. "If they don't, we could kick their asses for turning Nami into a cat." Nami smiled at his determination. "We can do the search tomorrow. Its getting late and I'm tired."

Chopper had told them to get a full rest and they went to separate ways. Robin was on night watch and went to the library to get a book to read. Chopper and Luffy went to the Men's quarters and Nami went to the Women's quarters.

Out high, a dark hooded figure stood in the crow's nest and watched the whole event in the ship. Wings appeared and he flew, making his way to the island. Crossing over the ghost town, he went inside the dark place in the alley. Walking over to the clothed table, he crouched on one knee and bowed his head low. "Madame, I have the report you sent in to me."

The lady in the crimson clothed throne chuckled as she turned over to face the hooded figure. Her hat is hiding her eyes and she played with the pink marble in hand. "How's the report my dear?" She asked in a seductive voice while leaning her bust on her arm and on the table. "Did the little girl made it?"

"Certainly, madame. As expected, your magic had the young woman fall in the trap you made." The figure spoke in low manly tone and the woman blinked her long eyelashes and chuckled. Arching her back and her hand in her temple in a "damsel in distress" pose. "I, the greatest of all, will never fail! I have the power to make them fall in bliss they desire most. Once they experienced the true bliss, the sooner they befall..." She sat back straight with her hand wiping the tears in her eyes. "How sorrowful it is to watch them falling broken."

The hooded figure had his arms high and waving in a praising manner. "Madame! You are the most greatest and the most compassionate lady I have ever met!" The latter huffed and became serious. "Shut it, you fool. You haven't said all of your report and what happened to the girl after."

The person went back to normal and continued. "We have successfully trapped the young woman in the magic of your love potion but something unexpected happened... She became a feline, milady."

...

"How disgraceful! I myself, have failed to make a perfect love potion! I have all the right ingredients yet I failed! I'm a total failure~!" The woman had posed in a damsel in distress manner again and the figure tried to calm her down.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have to confess as a LuNa fan that I don't like it when other One piece fans said that Luffy and Nami are like brother and sister which they are not. Sure they have moments that they are like siblings but geez don't make them into real one. Especially when they're called "incest" and I'm not pleased with the word. Sorry for the sudden rant because I feel like I'm the only one in the country who ships LuNa T_T. I feel out of place when fans posted other ships than LuNa in One Piec. But thank you for reading anyway!

 **P.S.** I haven't drawn the cover yet so I will post it in deviantart when I finished drawing with the OCs as well. That way, I can help you guys imagine what the characters in the story looked like with the drawings I made.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I AM BAAAACK! Don't worry I'm not dead! I just happened to receive alot of workload and its stressing me out to no end -_- I also have a hard time what to write next but I have bunch of ideas to write now for this story :) Also! I would like to congratulate davidjoker and a Guest for guessing what happened to Nami! I'm sorry that I forgot to mention but in return, I will give both of you the cookies. If you also noticed why I don't put disclaimers because OBVIOUSLY, I do not own One Piece. That's why I'm writing in fanfiction for fun XD. Without further ado, Enjoy reading! I have an announcement in the end of the chapter!

* * *

Above the green grassy plains surrounded by the sweet fragrance of the varieties of flowers, there sat the orange haired girl in a white summer dress. The girl was confused as she don't have the memory of laying in the grass in the first place. Glancing around, she could see the beautiful landscape in the view. Grown trees swaying through the cool breeze and washing over her. She looked above her, blue skies lighting the surface with life and the sun slowly rising in the edge. With a sigh of relief, she never felt this peaceful in her life. She have the feeling to stay like that forever when she heard a sound.

It was calling for her and she turned around for the source. There she saw a figure in a distance, waving his hand at her who was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt unbuttoned, blue jeans reaching just above the knees with white fluffy hems, red sash tied around the waist and the well-known straw hat falling to his back. Wide smile adorned his face as he kept calling for her, beckoning for her to come with him.

Without hesitation, she ran towards him, bare feet stepping over the greenery with delight and arms wide. She tackled the raven haired man with a hug. Laughing, he embraced the girl in his arms and smiled softly at her. The orangehead had her eyes closed in contentment, snuggling to his chest with her own giddy smile. They broke apart after and looked at each other in the eyes, drawing themselves in a trance. Their faces went closer and closer, noses almost brushing and lips parted slightly. Closing the distance in a few inches until-

"N-Nami? W-What are you doing?"

Nami's eyes went wide in an instant at the voice and she was face to face with her captain, a hint of small blush in his face. She had her arms around his neck and she was straddling him above in her bed. He was lying down and propped on his forearms to lift himself up. What took her most attention was their close proximity and her nose lightly brushing his. Black orbs staring into hers and a pink blush across his cheeks. 'Wait... He's blushing?'

She erupted a scream and punched him across the wall, leaving the poor boy into a whining fit with his new collection of bumps. "OUCH! That hurts Nami! What was that for!?" He angrily yelled, nursing the aching hump in his temple. Nami was still sitting on her bed, panting and a hand to calm her beating heart. She was literally flushing hard and she couldn't believe that they were in 'that' position when she woke up. "What was that for? WHAT are you doing here in the first place!?" She shouted at him, fighting the rising heat in her face and her tail was standing straight in a furry mess, same with her ears.

Luffy stood up with his arms crossed after he dusted his straw hat and wore it on his head. "We were having a breakfast and you're the only one not here. Sanji refused to give me any food without you so I went here to wake you up." He spoke in his normal expression. "You look funny in your sleep though. Your ears are twitching and you look happy while hugging the pillow." He laughed at her and she silently slapped herself that she did that in her sleep. Luffy quieted down and he continued, "I was slapping your face lightly to wake you up when you suddenly grabbed me closer to you and hugged me! I don't know what you are doing till your face went near to mine. Are you dreaming of meat? I really thought you are going to eat me there." He ended with a rose brow and a confused look.

Nami couldn't believe herself that she was doing the similar actions she had in her dream. She had wanted to cover herself underneath the blanket to cover up her shameless act. It was one of her best dreams yet she was beyond embarrassed to demonstrate it to her dumb but lovable captain. She could feel the warmth provided by him when she hugged him and she didn't know why she wanted more. Making a scrunched face, she puffed up and averted her eyes from him with arms crossed under her bust. "You should have told me then! I didn't know that I actually did that and I'm NOT dreaming of meat like you always do!"

The raven haired man pouted. He was pretty sure that she was dreaming of meat because to him, it was the most delicious food in the world. Even in his dreams, his beloved meat will always come in his sight and ate it with vigor. He admit that he didn't like the idea of being eaten but something inside him wanted her to go further. But what does this thing want? He didn't know why he could still feel the sudden rise of heat in his cheeks but he dismissed it. The captain is not fan of thinking very much after all. 'Maybe I'm sick? Nah, that's impossible. I never get sick.'

"Anyway! Let's go and eat breakfast! I don't want to miss every food!" Luffy grabbed Nami's arm and dragged her out of the women's quarters. "But YOU are the one who eats everything!" She yelled with a shark face and blushed afterwards. He was dragging her again and it never stops to annoy her but she could feel the tingles from his touch. She could get use to this and she could only smile instead, tail wagging back and forth in cheery way. 'Atleast I get him to hold me even by dragging me.'

* * *

After the morning feast, the Straw Hat crew decided to go over the "Bewitched Fortuneteller" to find Nami's cure. Brook and Franky volunteered to guard the ship and the remaining will come over to the place, much to Usopp's displeasure. He said something about "I have a disease called 'I-can't-go-to-the-creppy-place-where-the-scary-witch-lived-and-curses-every-living-being' and I can't go with you." Everyone ignored him and Zoro have grabbed his suspenders to avoid his attempt in escape with Sanji yelling at the swordsman for going the opposite direction.

Nami have to wear skirts for her long tail to move freely without restraints. She also cried for the loss of her panties with holes in it but she could always buy new ones. She was wearing the orange halter top with white frills on the hem above, sporting on a light blue skirt with her trademark rings on each side and her favorite orange sandals.

Robin have worn a black tank top and a white capri pants with purple shoes. She had her brown jacket decorated with pockets covering her torso and her orange shades on top. The ladies of the crew never go out of style when it comes to clothing.

For the men, likewise wore the same outfit everyday except for their reindeer. Chopper was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a panda print in the middle and green shorts. He was walking with his blue backpack while happily munching on his cotton candy provided by the kind woman who passed by for his cuteness. He danced when she complimented him and Sanji swooned at the woman and flirted with no success. When he received a "no", he slumped down in the aura of depression and Chopper tried cheering him up by giving his share of cotton candy.

Going across the dim alleyway, Nami was thankful for the inhabitants' ignorance to avoid attention and confusion. Some have noticed her but the people seems to get used to receiving weird breed of creatures as visitors even if she wasn't one of them. They were not the least surprised when they heard people shrieking at the talking reindeer, huge cyborg and the living skeleton. Though most of the people were frightened at Brook's appearance, they treat him equally like normal. Knowing that she will be safe, there should be no problem to hide her current appearance when going to the town.

"So this is the "Bewitched Fortuneteller". I get the feeling that he or she have kidnapped humans here and used them for gruel experiments," Robin thought while observing the place with Usopp and Chopper screaming like girls at her scary thoughts. "What if she's going to eat us!? She might turn us into puppets!" Usopp shrieked and Chopper cried waterworks in Usopp's arms. "Are we gonna die here? I don't wanna be eaten by a witch!" Chopper screamed and a crashing sound could be heard. "EEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Nami bonked Usopp's head, bringing him to the floor. "It's just a cat you moron! Stop screaming for goodness sake!" The angry feline hissed and Usopp was rubbing his head. "I can't help it! It was scary you know!? I was just surprised and WHY DID YOU ONLY HIT ME AND NOT CHOPPER?"

"I'm sorry Usopp! Nami is much more scarier than the witch!" Chopper mumbled, hiding behind the green haired swordsman's leg backwards. "YOU TRAITOR!" Usopp yelled with a comically mad face.

"Shitty bastards," Sanji said with a huff of smoke. "Don't be ridiculous around the ladies! You're disturbing their calm and peaceful observation! Right Nami-swan~?" He wooed after but the navigator felt a sense of dread coming towards the place and ignored the cook's compliment. A sweat fell down from her temple and gulped nothing."There's something wrong with this place. I can feel it," Zoro said, his hand on the hilt of the Wado Ichimonji in case of emergency. Usopp had his slingshot ready, sweating bullets in his brave face.

"Its nothing dangerous but we have to stay clear," Luffy said lowly with his hat shadowing his eyes, walking through the curtains and went in first. Followed by Zoro and Nami, the rest of the crew were finally inside but the occupant is not present.

"Are you sure that you don't know what this person looked like?" Robin asked the cat human and Nami thought for awhile, tail wagging slowly and ears twitching in thinking. "No, I haven't seen it so I don't know what to do..."

"Do we have to destroy this place to find the culprit?" Zoro suggested while eyeing the captain and Robin interrupted. "You musn't. There are many important things here that we can use as a lead to help Nami return back to normal."

Then the crew separated in their search around the dark place lit by the candles, oil lamps and dim chandelier.

Despite the eerie surroundings, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were in awe, looking every shelf and jars with unknown plants inside. Chopper sniffed in their scent and pulled out a disgusting face from the foul smell. He even took bits of the plant to examine and study later. He could make use of a new ingredient for the cure unknown illnesses.

Usopp have been checking out things inside the drawers. He was surprised to find varieties of weird inventions and saw a hammer with a ball on top. He began playing with it and he had fun swinging the ball back to the hammer.

Robin was looking through the books that labeled "Sorcery and Witchcraft" and she took one with interest. Looking through the context, she was amused by the information given on how to make a rare healing flower with a hair and blood of a virgin.

Sanji was also looking around and saw the box of rectangular cards. Looking through the cards, images of sexy seductive women can be seen wearing almost nothing with different things like tails, bat wings and angel wings covering their private parts. He was bleeding in his nose and his eye in a shape of heart, he was very pleased to see such beauty in the cards muttering "Mellorine~!"

Zoro had his eyes set on the sword display on the wall with a hooded skeleton holding the blade in place. Its a katana but he never seen a katana like that before. It looks like Mihawk's black sword with the length of the actual katana and it looked like clad in armanent haki by its black-purplish color. The handle is made of gold and silver linings in the form of a dragon with his mouth open, the eyes made of ruby. The sheath is crimson as the color of blood and Zoro wanted nothing but to test out the sword. He smirked with the hint of interest in his eyes.

Luffy had rummaged through the things he could find and a series of expressions had been expressed through his search. Amused, dissapointment, awe, disgust and excitement were pictured in his face. He wanted to try everything but he had been warned by his crewmates not to destroy anything. He whined in return and saw a sphere in the middle of the clothed table. "WOW! Cool ball! Shishishishishi!"

The raven haired looked through the ball and his eyes sparkled when he saw it glowing. An image appeared and he saw a grass plain with flowers around. He felt calm when surrounded by a peaceful place and he saw a figure sitting in the distance. He seem to hear a voice calling then he jumped when a certain person shouted.

"What are you doing!? We are supposed to search the suspect! We are not on a fieldtrip!" The orange haired female stated with her hands on hips. Everyone looked at her in silence and in a few seconds, realization hit them. "... We forgot."

"Not only us! You are even holding the jewels in the treasure chest! Your eyes are shining everytime you look at them!" Usopp pointed at her and she laughed awkwardly that she was carried away too, pushing and closing the chest of wonder. "Nevermind that! First things first, the suspect is not here and we should look for a clue to where he or she went!"

"But we almost looked everywhere and no signs of clue can be found," The reindeer told them and his hooves covered his blue nose with a scrunched face. "And I can't track the scent. The stink of the plants are everywhere."

"Maybe that person got lost," Zoro said and his nakama looked at him with half lidded eyes. "You are the one who always get lost!" The swordsman tsked and turned away from them in annoyance. 'I'm not lost! Everyone is!'

"I suggest that we should investigate thoroughly. We're haven't reached our lead yet," Robin offered and they agreed except for Luffy who continued to watch the crystal ball. Then he noticed a white envelope below the glowing sphere and took it. "Guys! I think I found something!" He called to his crew and they gathered around to see what he got.

Nami took the envelope from Luffy and examined the item at hand. "Its a letter! We have our clue now!" They huddled around the feline as she read aloud the letter.

 _Dear Young Milady,_

 _How are thou today? It seems the effect of the potion is working successfully without flaws. The experience is not pleasant isn't it? But it won't last long and thou will be gifted further. If thou came here looking for thy to reverse the magic, I would not be there in place. Why not add the fun part in excitement? Thou must find thyself within three days or else thou will be engulfed in curse forever._

 _If thou do not know the potion's origin, thou will have difficulty to obtain what thou desire the most. Thy is hidden thee within the walls of the bricks, in the path of thee venture. Thy will be found through whole being. Thy bid goodluck to thou, may eternity of fortune be with you._

 _Love,_

 _Witch L.L._

Nami couldn't believe of what she just read. Three days? Not only her transformation but there's more besides that? And how will she find this witch if she haven't met her or him? What's with the "gifted" thing? She was very confused with her puzzling writing.

"Its a female. I can tell from the way she writes," Robin said and Nami looked at her, she only smiled. "Her writing style reminds me of one of my favorite authors, Willie Shakespear. He was a writer of the book, "Rome and Julie" and he was also known for his pear shaped hair with a hand shaking pear."

"No wonder why his name was Shakespear. Because he "shakes pear"," Usopp joked with Chopper and Luffy laughing clutching their stomachs. Nami chopped Usopp in the head for his lame joke.

"Looks like its gonna be a long day of search for this witch," Zoro stated with a bored look and Sanji took another cigarette, lighting the stick. "Who knows? Maybe this witch is a beautiful lady like the one in the sexy cards~!" He nosebleed again and Zoro commented that the blonde cook was a gay and was jealous at the girls' attributes. Another round of fight began between the two.

"We should go back to the ship to inform Franky and Brook," Nami said after beating the duo to pulp and everyone proceeded to leave the place. She noticed that one of them was missing and called out to the last person. "Luffy! We should go now!"

When she called him, he immediately walked ahead of her with his hat covering his eyes. "Luffy what's wrong?" Nami asked in concern but Luffy only stood still and smiled at her. "It was nothing Nami! I really have to go! See ya!" Then he left off running and Nami was stunned. She felt something was off to him but she shrugged and decided not to bother him. She will just ask him later when he's alright and normal.

* * *

The raven haired boy had the orange haired girl in his arms, a warm feeling spreaded accross his whole body while embracing the beautiful woman. She smile up to him and they faced each other, leaning to close the distance. Then in a blink, he was surrounded in darkness. He was alone and he searched desperately for the woman until he saw a familiar figure in sight.

There was the orange haired girl who was struggling against the hooded figure's grasp and her mouth was muffled by its hand. He ran after her to save her but no matter how fast or long he ran, he could never reach her. She was going further away from him and he kept running after her.

Then an arrow was hit in the center of his chest. An arrow hit him and he didn't see that coming. He fell to his knees and coughed up blood and he looked at the girl who cried for his pain and reaching her hands to him, knowing that its useless. Despite his condition, he crawled and rose his hand to her in attempt to reach her. Blurs are damaging his view and he mumbled her name before he fell into the darkness. "Na-Nami..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hahahaha, yeah I admit that I make the lamest joke when it comes to comedy but don't mind me. I tend to make up jokes when I'm in the mood. **ATTENTION!** I decided to practice my drawing skills to improve more so the first three reviews in this chapter will be given a LuNa fanart of choice (No smut, I'm not into it yet XD) Spam is not counted and the first three will request of any moment consisting Luffy and Nami. It may be hugging, kissing or hand-in-hand or whatever as long as its the two of them. Zoro and Robin can be considered if the reader wanted to. Again, thank you for every fave, follow, and reviews! Help me motivated to write!

* * *

 **Reply to review:**

 **Guest:** I haven't read them but I heard they are good literary works. Maybe I should go back to reading real books asides from FanFiction XD


End file.
